Sonic and Freinds Work Best Buy
by Aitrus 3
Summary: Sonic and his friends talk about all kinds of tec. In the first part we learn that Sonic, Silver and Shadow need jobs and they work at Best Buy. This is the interduction issue and a new part will come each week.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Works at Best Buy Part 1 Introduction

It was a normal day. Sonic was walking down the street with Shadow and Silver looking for jobs so they can support the kids they had with Amy Rose. They were walking down the street when Sonic noticed that their was a help wanted sign on the window. Sonic then said, "Hey look there is a place we can get jobs. We know lots of video games and computers. We can get a job easy, who is with me?"

Shadow then said with a shrug, "Um why not as long as we don't have to promote Windows!"

Silver said, "Lets do this thing so we can get fucking money."

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow entered Best Buy and walked over to the kiosk and field out the applications. A few days later Sonic and his friends were working at Best Buy. Sonic walked over to a customer and said, " Hello I am Sonic how may I help you?"

The customer looked at the blue hedgehog and said, "I was looking for a new computer, but I don't know if I want to use Windows or a Mac. I know that Mac's get less viruses, but Windows has more games, and is easier to user. I do know that Mac's also have viruses, but it is a lot less then that of Windows. On the other hand Windows has a lot of cool programs like games, music players, web browsers and office programs. Pardon me Mr. Sonic but what one do you think I should pick? I only have $400 and I need a desktop computer not a notebook or a laptop."

Sonic then said, "Well if I had to choose between Windows and a Mac I would pick a Windows just because it has a lot more programs and users then a Mac. I honestly don't think you should use ether of these OS's because they are to expensive and just piles of shit."

"What do you mean Mr. Sonic?", the customer asked.

Sonic quickly said, "Well I would use Linux."

The customer asked, "What is Linux?"

Sonic said, "It is the best operating system in the world. It has tons of programs that are free. I mean 98% of all Linux programs are free and while some of it is not all of it is usually under GPL and is open source meaning you can see the source code and GPL makes it legal for anyone to legally use it. Not only that Linux has things called distros or distribution which are like versions. Each distro is made for different users."

The customer then said to Sonic, "So where do I find one of these distros and what one should I use?"

Sonic then answerd, "All you have to do is go to the site and download the Iso and burn it to a disc and pop it into your computer and load up the disc. The most popular distro is Linux Mint and Ubuntu. I also use Lover Hart, and Cupids Linux too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fire Up the Death

Sonic was on the floor of Best Buy when the Manager called him into the office. Manager said, "Now listen here...Sonic you have been working here for a little bit and I noticed you have been telling people about this thing called Linux. You see Sonic we don't suport Linux here. We ONLY tell our customers about Windows. If you keep this up you are fired!"

Sonic grabbed a pen off the managers desk and squirted it in the Managers face. Sonic slaped his face and shoved a pile of shit in his mouth.

... Shadow was in the Games section and he was stacking the New games that had game in that day. Amy came up to Shadow and said, "Hellow FAKER where is Sonic? I wanted to buy him a gift today, but I can't find him anywhere."

Shadow then said, "I saw him in the Desktop area helping a group of girls. I am not a FAKER I am Shadow. So, what do you want to get Sonic any way?"

Amy then said, "Well, I want to get him something that he will use every day. I want it to be special you know. I want to get him some thing to make him feel special."

Shadow, "Sonic has a birth day coming up right. Get him a new labtop and the newest version of Linux Mint. Also is the baby doing good?"

Amy, "Yeah it is felling hard, the baby kicks and it is kind of weird."

Silver was on his lunch break and was eating a burreto. He grabbed it and shoved it into his mouth. He then pulled out his laptop. He then said to himself, "I just love Pure Darwin. It is the best OS for me." Just then Blaze walked in and said, " Hellow Silver you are looking good like a god today. What are you doing?"

Silver, " I am creating a program for Pure Darwin. I have to get it finished today. It will allow the OS's dock program look transparent. It is a small feature, but every tiny thing counts."

Blaze then said, "I can help you tonight if you want. I also LOVE Darwin, even more then you. I can also bring over a Pizza if you want. I know you and I love the way you look when you think."

Silver, "Sure it will be nice to get some help for once."


End file.
